Lost In Translation
by gothgrrl13
Summary: AU. Vlad Masters is visiting from Russia on business for a month, and stays in The Amity Hotel. What he didn't plan was falling for the hotel employee, Daniel Fenton, who works on the front desk. He wants to get to know him, but how can he if he doesn't know how to speak English? Vlad/Danny, Pompous Pep
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The brackets represent Russian. [ ]

* * *

Vlad climbed out of the taxi cab, looking up at the grand building. It was amazing and he was almost in awe. He turned around to grab his luggage and thanked the taxi driver. His first time traveling outside his country, Russia, Vlad was excited and nervous.

Granted, his English wasn't good, but he was only here on business. A whole month in America though. It was almost a dream come true for him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. The taxi driver was frowning at him.

"Hey bud, you didn't pay." The man said.

Vlad blinked, confused. The driver rolled his eyes and made a hand gesture that meant "money." Vlad blushed in embarrassment and quickly paid.

"Sorry." He said, his accent very thick.

The driver grumbled at him, got in his cab and drove away. Vlad sighed, grabbing his luggage. He walked inside the hotel, the lobby busy with people going to and fro. He walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell on it.

He looked down at his bags, making sure everything was in place. "Hello! May I help you?" Vlad looked up and nearly forgot to breathe. A beautiful young man, wearing the uniform of the hotel workers smiled at him.

"Welcome to The Amity Hotel! May I have your name, sir?"

Vlad blinked and he looked down, his face reddening again. "Vlad." He muttered lowly.

"Uh-huh...And your last name, sir?" The young man asked.

"Vlad Masters..." He muttered again.

"Okay, give me a moment while I look you up on our computers, sir." The young man said. Vlad nodded dumbly, still holding on to his luggage.

"That's an interesting accent you have, by the way. Where are you from?" The young man asked.

Vlad blinked, confused. What did he say? He cursed himself times a thousands for never learning English properly now. The boy looked at him and smiled again.

"You can't speak English?" He asked.

Okay, he heard the word "can't" and "English". He understood that. Vlad shook his head.

"Is this your first time to America?" He asked.

Ah, okay. Vlad also understood the word "America". He nodded and said, _"Da."_ The boy looked up from his computer and smiled again.

"Is that Russian? Are you Russian?" He asked.

Vlad nodded again and he felt his heart flutter when the boy's smile got bigger. "That's so cool..." The boy said. Vlad didn't know what he said, but it sounded like a compliment.

"Alright, Mr. Masters. Your room is room 24-B on the second floor. I'll get a bellhop here in just a moment to help with your bags. Here's your card key for your room. I hope you'll enjoy your stay at The Amity Hotel!"

Vlad fumbled with his card key, trying to take in everything the boy said. He has to say something to him. Anything! As a bellhop came to carry his luggage, Vlad stumbled out his awful English.

"Yes. You have...good stay, yes?"

The boy blinked at him and chuckled. "Sure I will, Mr. Masters."

"N-Name, please?" Vlad had the nerve to ask.

"Oh, my name's Danny. See? Right here on my name tag. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call with the phone in your room, alright? Do you understand?"

Vlad just nodded dumbly again. He went to follow the bellhop to his room, always glancing back to Danny. Once he was from sight, Vlad smacked himself on the forehead, muttering.

["You complete moron. Not one day you're in this country and you talk like an idiot around an angel. You stupid stupid moron."]

Vlad forgotten about the bellhop and the confused worker was stuck listening to him mutter in Russian. He was finally to his room. Vlad tipped the bellhop after the man placed his bags inside the room. The bellhop explained the best as he could about calling room service and calling the front desk. Vlad frowned at how slowly and loudly the man was talking.

He's not stupid and he's not deaf. He just can't speak and understand English. He regretted tipping the man now. When he was finally alone in his room, Vlad sat on his bed with a sigh.

He'll only be here for a month. He has to make the best of it. And the first thing he'll do is work on his English. Vlad went into one of his bags, looking for his Russian-to-English book. He pulled it out and flipped through the pages. He'll be prepared this time.

Next morning, Vlad got dressed and went down to the lobby, where they were serving breakfast. He smiled when he saw Danny at the front desk, typing into his computer. He took a deep breath, walking up to the desk.

_'You can do this. You practiced all night.' _He thought.

Danny looked up from his computer and he smiled. "May I help you?" He asked.

Vlad leaned against the desk, smiling back. _'You can do this.'_ He reminded himself.

"Have morning, yes?"

Danny furrow his brows. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Vlad frowned. _'Wait, crap. That didn't come out right. Try again!'_

"Uh, goodnight...no...aahh..."

Vlad felt himself sweating as Danny stared, clearly confused. Why couldn't he remember to say "good morning" in English? It's so basic and simple! A child from his country can say it so why can't he?

["I'm so sorry, I must sound like a complete idiot to you. Please forgive me."] He said in Russian rather fast.

Danny continued staring and Vlad felt like smacking himself on the forehead again. Now he was looking more like an idiot. He failed to see the blush on Danny's face as he looked away, running his hand in his hair.

"Um, Mr. Masters, if you're looking for where they serve breakfast, it's that way." Danny said, pointing to the direction where the coffee and bagels were.

Defeated, Vlad just nodded. ["Yes, thank you. I'm sorry."] He said.

"Um, right...Enjoy your bagels!" Danny said and went back to his computer.

Danny waited until the older man walked away and he glanced away from his computer screen. He watched Mr. Masters pour himself a cup of coffee and sit down to drink it, looking rather upset.

_'Never thought I'd find Russian sexy until today.'_ Danny thought to himself, typing away on the computer.

Meanwhile, Vlad continued drinking his coffee, too upset to try bagels. He glanced back at Danny and he frowned. Determination came over him. He's going to try to talk to this boy, even if it'll take him forever to say one sentence in English.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days for Vlad was a dizzying cycle. He would try every morning, afternoon and night saying hello to Daniel at the front desk. Sometimes in Russian, sometimes in his god-awful English. Either way, it made the boy smile at him and greet him back. It was so hard to keep his mind on work when he would travel to the buildings of the grand businesses he works for.

He wished he was here on vacation instead of work. Coming back to a lonely hotel room with the radio on while doing paperwork wasn't so much fun. At least coming down to the lobby to get coffee was a great excuse to see Daniel.

Just seeing him from afar though. Vlad was a little nervous about trying to talk to the boy in his poor English. He wished Daniel could speak Russian, just to make his life more easier. He would watch Daniel type away on the computer, pick up the phone and talking into it, have small chats with the bellhops or maids, and occasionally sneaking a candy bar to snack on while he worked on the computer.

Vlad sighed, staring down at his coffee. There has to be some faster way to learn English. His book wasn't much help. Vlad rubbed his beard, thinking. Maybe one of those lesson audiotapes...Those could work. He quickly got up and rushed back to his hotel room to grab his coat and wallet.

He went back down to the lobby, rushing past the front desk. Danny perked up from his computer and waved. "Have a nice day, Mr. Masters!"

Vlad stopped and turned, waving. ["Thank you!"] Vlad turned back and almost crashed to the door. He muttered as he pushed his way out and into the streets.

Danny covered his mouth, chuckling. He really liked it when Mr. Masters spoke Russian. He hardly gets to hear foreign language like that. But it was also cute when Mr. Masters would try to speak in English too. His accent was a bit adorable. He doesn't see Mr. Masters try his English on anyone else but him.

Later in the day, Vlad came back to the hotel with a CD player, a pair of headphones and CDs of learning how to speak the English language. It took him quite some time to find one for "Russian to English", which was between "Japanese to English" and "Mandarin to English". Making sure his door was locked, Vlad relaxed on his bed as he pop in the first CD into the player and slipped on his headphones.

All night, he repeated the phrases as best as he could. He ended up dozing off in a middle of one of his lessons, the fourth CD going to a stop once it was done. When it was morning, Vlad jolted awake. He yawned, taking off the headphones as he headed to the bathroom.

Looking at the mirror as he brushed his teeth, he decided to continue practicing. "The weather is nice today." He said as toothpaste dripped from his mouth.

"I do not like the fish." He said as he turned on the shower.

"The bus is late." He said as he washed his hair.

"It is pleasing to meet you." He said as he dried himself.

"My favorite music is the rock and roll." He said as he shaved himself.

"Would you be liking to have coffee?" He said as he dressed himself.

He smiled at his reflection, looking good and feeling good. Thank God he doesn't have any paperwork to do. This could be a perfect chance to ask Daniel to have breakfast with him.

["You're already sounding American."] He complimented himself.

He made his way to the lobby, still smiling. He walked up to the front desk, ready to show Daniel his better-sounding English. Only to see someone else behind the desk. Vlad frowned to see a brown-skinned girl behind the desk instead of his little badger.

The girl glanced up at him, noisily chewing gum. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Vlad got nervous and all the English went out of his brain. He stammered a bit, trying to find the right words. The girl raised a brow at him, frowning.

"Do you need something, sir?" She asked.

["Where is Daniel?"] Vlad asked. The girl stared at him, blinking. Vlad muttered, trying to find the words.

"Ah...Daniel, please?" He asked.

"You mean Danny?" The girl said. Vlad nodded, smiling a little. The girl rolled her eyes. "He's off today. He'll be back tomorrow."

Vlad frowned. "Ah...no Daniel...?" He asked.

The girl gave him an impatient and nasty look. "He, is off, today." She said again, slowly to him. "He'll, be back, _tomorrow._"

Vlad glared at the girl. He huffed and walked away. He went to get his usual coffee and he sat down, staring down at the black liquid. He sighed. Well, on the bright side, this gives him more time to practice his English. He glanced back at the front desk. It didn't feel the same without Daniel being the one behind it. He sighed, dumping his coffee out and headed back to his room.

Vlad laid on his bed, with his headphones on as he continued listening to his lessons. He couldn't really pay attention for he was too upset. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"That concludes CD 6. Please place in CD 7 to continue lessons."

Vlad shut off his CD player and placed them on his night table. He curled up on his bed and sighed again. He fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, and Vlad slowly got himself ready to go to a meeting. He slowly brushed his teeth, stood under the shower for a good five minutes then finally washing himself, dried himself, fixed himself up and put on one of his suits. He was just miserable. He won't be free at all today, and he missed his chance with Daniel yesterday. He heavily sighed as he grabbed his coat and his briefcase.

He went down to the lobby, getting his usual cup of coffee. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. He nearly jumped, almost spilling his coffee to see Daniel. The boy smiled a little, chuckling.

"Calm down, Mr. Masters. I'm just getting a bagel." He said.

Vlad stammered, once again not finding the right words. Danny went to grab said bagel, also grabbing a plastic knife with the little packages of cream cheese and jelly. "I'm starving. I woke up late this morning and had to rush to get here. Totally skipped breakfast."

Danny glanced over at Vlad, smirking a little. "So, I heard from Valerie that you were asking for me yesterday."

Vlad blinked, confused. Danny cut open his bagel, spreading the cream cheese and jelly on the slices in a messy manner. "She was the one who was working yesterday. She said you were asking for me." Danny glanced up at Vlad, smiling. "Did you miss me or something?"

Vlad blushed and Danny chuckled, taking a bite out of his bagel. "I'm sorry," He said as he grabbed some napkins, "I forgot you don't understand English."

"N-No!" Vlad said. Danny perked up, looking at him. Vlad felt sweat and he cleared his throat. "No, I am...learning still. I understand very...little but I am learning!"

Danny smiled at him. "Well hey, your English does sound like it's getting better." Vlad smiled at that. ["Thank you."] He said in Russian. Danny chuckled, licking some jelly off his fingers. "I gotta head back to my station now. You have a nice day, Mr. Masters."

"Ah, yes. Same to you." Vlad said, his accent very thick. Danny waved as he trailed back to his desk, eating his bagel. Vlad smiled back, waving. He smiled as he finished his coffee and he smiled as he left the hotel to head to the meeting.

Danny watched Vlad leave, eating his bagel. He had a small blush on his face as he wiped his hands with the napkins. He felt like someone was staring at him and turned to see Paulina smirking at him.

"So, is that the famous Russian guy you told me about?" She asked.

Danny nervously laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

Paulina leaned on over on the desk, smiling. "You didn't tell me he's so handsome though, Danny." She whispered, giggling.

Danny scoffed, pushing her back. "Nooo, he's okay and whatever..."

"Oh please," Paulina said, rolling her eyes at Danny, "You so got a crush on this guy."

"Naaaah. He's just, you know, some foreign guy staying in the hotel, that's all. Not like I think he's kind of cute when he talks in English or how he thinks I don't see him looking at me while he drinks his coffee but I do so I don't know if I should wave at him or just continue pretending I don't see him. It's-It's nothing, god Paulina."

Paulina gave him a dry look. Danny awkwardly cleared his throat and turned away, moving the mouse for the computer around. Paulina tsked and gave Danny a playful pinch on his arm.

"Denial is a bad thing, Danny." She reminded him.

"Whatever, it's no big deal." Danny mumbled, rubbing his arm. Paulina giggled but paused when she felt her walkie-talkie go off. She pulled it from her waist, listening to it. "Room 15-A needs room service."

The girl pouted and sighed. "I'm on my way..." She said, turning the device off. She frowned at Danny, who shrugged at her. "Better get to work." He told her.

"We're not done about this, by the way." She warned him, pointing a finger at him. Paulina grabbed her cart of cleaning supplies and walked away.

Danny shook his head, smiling. He chuckled as he can hear Paulina already complaining about having to clean. It's funny to see one of the most popular girls in school working as a cleaning maid in a hotel, but that's what happens when said popular girl's parents got sick of her asking for money. Danny promised her he wouldn't tell anyone about it though, not even to his own little clique of friends.

Valerie, who was also a popular girl, also promised since she has her own reasons for working. So, Danny had this little group of friends at work that he knows if he tried to get them to hang out with his best friends, it'll be one awkward and tensed grouping.

Thinking about his own friends, Danny pulled out his cellphone and sent a quick text. He heard the phone rang and went back to work. Answering calls and looking up guests' names on the computer.

* * *

When Vlad returned back to the hotel, it was already dark out. The meeting was a real long one, even having to break for lunch around the middle. Of course his mind was on work, but his mind was also on asking Daniel out. He missed his chance last time, so this time he'll have to charge for it.

It wasn't that late, so Vlad was hoping to ask Daniel out for dinner with him. A nice dinner at one of those charming little restaurants Vlad passed by earlier. He really wanted to be with Daniel more, not just greeting him morning and night by that hotel desk.

So, Vlad was pleased to see Daniel, by the desk as always. But Vlad's pleased smile turned to a frown to see Daniel talking to two others who seem to be around his age. A young girl dressed in black and a young man with some red cap.

Vlad stopped in his tracks. Daniel seemed busy, and it would be rude to just burst in. He glanced down and just quietly walked past Daniel, but the boy saw him and waved.

"Hi, Mr. Masters!"

Vlad stopped and he turned. He forced a smile and waved back. ["Good evening, Daniel."] He greeted.

"Whoa cool, Russian." The red-capped young man said.

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Daniel said, smiling. "Mr. Masters, these are my friends, Tucker and Sam."

Vlad awkwardly waved at them. The young girl eyed him, frowning. Vlad saw Daniel putting on a jacket and going around the desk. ["You're leaving?"] He asked.

"Hmm?" Danny hummed. "Oh, my shift's over so I'm gonna go hang out with my friends for a while! I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Masters!"

The three turned, walking away. Vlad panicked. He was missing his chance again! ["Wait, Daniel!"] He called out.

Danny turned when he heard his name, furrowing his brows at Vlad. The older man felt his face go red. Crap, the English was escaping from his mind again and he can't think of what to say.

["Have a safe night, Daniel. I'll see you in the morning."] Vlad said in a lower voice.

Danny blinked at him, having no idea what Vlad just said but it sounded endearing. He smiled at him. "Bye, Mr. Masters!"

Vlad nodded and he turned to walk back to his room. He overheard Daniel's friends talking rather loudly but it could be the lobby. Things tend to echo around the room.

"What's with that guy?" The girl said.

"He's just my friend, Sam." Daniel defended.

"He's pretty _old_ to be your friend, Danny." The girl said.

Vlad entered the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. Old, she called him. Vlad understood that word very well. He glanced at his reflection of the mirrored walls the elevator has.

["I'm not _that_ old..."] He muttered to himself.

The elevator came to his floor and Vlad walked to his room, entering inside. He dropped his things on a chair and he plopped himself on the bed, kicking off his shoes. He took off his suit jacket and undid his tie a little.

Vlad sat on the bed as he turned on the television, flipping the channels the hotel provided. His stomach growled a bit, reminding him that he's hungry but Vlad didn't have the energy to call for food. He ended up watching one of those really old sitcoms, still in black and white and filled with old stereotypical American accents.

"Oh Ricky!" The woman claimed as she gave out a wail, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Lucy, what am I gonna do with you?" The man said and the audience laughed as the theme song and title card came on.

["This show's more funnier in _my_ language."] Vlad muttered.

He sighed as he laid down on his bed, leaving the television on. Vlad stared at the ceiling as he listened to the tv show go on in the background. He frowned.

["Tomorrow, I'm trying again."] He said to himself.

He nodded, determination on his face. He'll keep trying until he has a decent outing with Daniel. He just wants to get to know him better. Is that too much to ask? Vlad sighed, ignoring Lucy's wails and the tv audience's laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

All morning, Vlad paced around his room. He kept going back to the mirror, making sure he looks okay and practicing the same lines over and over again. He can't mess this up. He _won't_ mess this up. He'll just die if he messed this up.

He sighed, staring at his reflection. ["Get a hold of yourself, Vlad. You can do this."] He whispered to himself. He glanced at his watch. It was three in the afternoon. He frowned. Has he been up here for that long? He fixed himself one last time and went for the door. It was now or never.

He walked out of his room, passing by some maids to enter the elevator. As he pressed the button for the main floor, he crossed his fingers, hoping Daniel will be there by that front desk. The elevator came to it's stop and Vlad stepped out. He smiled to see Daniel was there, typing on the computer.

He took a deep breath. He walked up to the desk, giving the bell on it a soft ring. Danny glanced from his computer and he smiled. "Well hey, Mr. Masters! I was wondering where you were today. Is everything alright?"

Vlad nodded, nervously smiling. _'You can do this, you can do this.'_ He thought to himself. He cleared his throat, looking at Daniel.

"D-Daniel," He began with his thick accent, "Would...you...be liking...ah, uh..."

Danny stared at him, waiting. "Would I...? Would I what, Mr. Masters?"

Vlad nervously tapped his fingers on the desk, trying to find the words again. Damnit, he's been practicing all morning and now they're flying out of his head again. Why does this always happen when he tries to talk to this boy?!

"W-Would you be liking..." He tried again, stammering.

Danny leaned a little closer, still waiting. "Yes...?"

"Uh, c-coffee?" Vlad said, looking at Danny.

"Coffee? You know where the coffee is, Mr. Masters." Danny said, looking confused.

"No! No, would y-you...you..." Vlad stuttered.

Danny frowned, unfortunately not understanding what Vlad was trying to say at all. Vlad frowned at that frown and he gritted his teeth. He slammed his hands on the desk, surprising Daniel and a few other guests around the lobby.

["Goddamnit, why is it so hard to talk to you?! I keep trying and here I am, my tongue failing to say a single sentence. A single sentence, Daniel! Do you know how many times I've been staring at my reflection, saying this goddamn sentence?!"]

Danny leaned back, staring at Vlad with widen eyes. Vlad pushed back his hair, licking his lips. The man's face was flushed red with embarrassment and frustration.

["I just want to get to _know_ you, Daniel! I, I don't know what it is about you, but, you're just so...so...God, listen to me. I can't even find the right word in my own _language!_ I'm just some old lovestruck fool."]

He grabbed Daniel's hands, making the boy blush. In the background, a few guests and some of the workers were staring. Paulina had her hands over her mouth, watching.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_ A maid asked her.

Paulina pushed the maid away, glaring. _"__¡Cállate!"_ She hissed.

Danny stared at Vlad and glanced down at their hands. He nervously smiled at the man, though he still had no idea what was going on. But the way Mr. Masters was talking...Danny had a feeling he was saying something about him. The way his voice went and the way he was _looking _at him.

["Look, since I stepped inside this hotel, you caught my eye. You have some kind of _air_ around you, Daniel. I never really...felt this way before and please, please don't think of me of some creepy old man. To be honest, I'm just a lonely old man. All I want to do is _talk_ to you, even if it's just for a minute. So, please, would you like to go out for coffee with me?"]

Vlad tighten his hold on Daniel's hands, a pleading look on his face. Danny frowned at him, giving him a small shrug.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Masters, but...I have no idea what you're saying." He said.

Vlad lowered his head with a sigh. He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. He lifted his head up again.

["Bare with me, I'm going to try to talk in English again."]

Vlad cleared his throat, looking at Danny. "Daniel," He began.

"Yes?" Danny asked.

"What time...you go h-home?" Vlad asked.

Danny furrowed his brows. "What time I go home...? You mean, what time my shift ends?"

Vlad nodded.

"Oh, um, my shift ends at seven, Mr. Masters." Danny answered.

"Seven?" Vlad asked.

"Uh, yeah. Seven PM." Danny said, awkwardly chuckling.

"Seven PM. Okay, okay..." Vlad muttered. He mustered up his courage and took a breath. He stared at Danny's eyes.

"Daniel, at seven PM, w-would you be liking to have...coffee?"

Danny blinked, and he felt his ears go red. _'Ohmygod, he's asking me out on a date.' _He thought.

"C-Coffee?" Danny squeaked out. Vlad nodded, waiting for Danny to answer. Danny nervously looked around the room, noticing they were having a small audience. Danny stared back down at their hands and he shyly looked up at Vlad.

"I-I...I would love to have coffee with you, Mr. Masters." Danny whispered, shyly smiling at him.

"Yes? Yes, coffee?" Vlad asked.

Danny nodded, chuckling. "Yes, coffee."

Vlad broke into a smile and he laughed. He shook Danny's hands and finally let them go. "Seven PM, yes?" Vlad asked.

"Um, s-sure. Seven PM." Danny said, brushing back his bangs.

Vlad smiled and walked past a few workers, going back to his room. Danny looked around, seeing that their audience was depleting now. He glanced at Paulina, and nervously grinned at her.

"Ohmygod!" She mouthed to him.

"I know!" He mouthed back.

Danny went back to the computer, trying to get back to work. He glanced at the clock. It was almost four o'clock. In just a few more hours, he'll be on a date with Mr. Masters. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach. Danny shook out of his daze when he heard the phone ring. He had to get his mind back to work.

Meanwhile, Vlad was in his room, with the radio on as he was going through his bags to find the right outfit for tonight. He must of emptied every bag, the floor littered with shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and whatever else he packed. He pushed back his hair, frowning.

["Damn, I need to find _something_ to wear."] He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny nervously glanced at the clock. It was almost seven. His shift was almost over. He's been having butterflies in his stomach since Mr. Masters asked him out just a few hours ago. Paulina was simply squealing about it in his ears, excitedly smacking his arm and shaking it.

Danny felt a bit bad he couldn't change out of his uniform for his date, but he'll be wearing his jacket so it won't matter. They were just going out for coffee, right? He sighed, finishing up a few documents on the computer. He glanced up to see Valerie walking in for her night shift. He waved at her.

"Hey, right on time." He said, smiling.

"Like always." She said, going to the back.

Danny followed, getting ready to leave himself. He grabbed his jacket as Valerie was getting herself ready. Paulina poked her head in and went up to Valerie, grinning.

"Val, did Danny tell you?" She asked excitedly.

"Tell me what?" She asked as she was tying her hair up.

"Danny has a date!" Paulina squealed.

"We're just getting coffee, Paulina." Danny mumbled, blushing.

"A date? With who?" Valerie asked.

"That Russian guy he has a crush on." Paulina said, giggling.

"The one who was asking for you?" Valerie asked, lifting a brow.

Danny shrugged as he was trying to hide his red face from the girls. Paulina giggled again, clasping her hands together. "It was so romantic how he asked him, Val. You should of seen it."

"Uh-huh," Valerie muttered. "So, you like this guy? He can hardly speak English though."

"Hey, he's learning and he's actually getting better." Danny defended, frowning.

Valerie shrugged. "Whatever. If it were me, I rather date someone I can understand." She waved Danny and Paulina off, going to the front desk.

Paulina rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Danny. I think it's cute. You know, my aunt and my uncle, that's how they kind of met. My aunt only knew how to speak Spanish but my uncle was teaching her how to speak in English, then they started dating and now they're married!"

Danny smiled at Paulina's optimism. "Thanks, Paulina."

"You better get going. I bet he's waiting for you." Paulina teased, grinning.

Danny chuckled. "I bet he's still getting dressed or something. I'll see you tomorrow, Paulina."

Paulina waved goodbye and wished Danny luck. He walked out from the back, zipping up his jacket. He paused to see Mr. Masters, dressed so well and so casual, sitting by one of the chairs in the lobby. Danny felt his face go red to see how really attractive the man looked outside his suits.

Danny walked up slowly to him and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Mr. Masters turned and he smiled at him, making Danny's heart flutter a bit. "Hi, Mr. Masters." Danny said.

He chuckled. "Please. Vlad." He said, pointing to himself.

Danny chuckled as well, shyly looking away. "Okay...Vlad. Heh, I guess I got too used to calling you Mr. Masters."

Vlad chuckled again, and Danny smiled. Vlad got up and extended his arm for Danny to hold. "We go now, yes? For coffee?"

Danny hooked his arm around Vlad's, nodding. "Yeah, we can go get coffee now."

They walk out of the lobby, Danny glancing over to see Paulina waving at him and giving him thumbs-up. He waved back, nervously smiling. Paulina watched as the two left the building. She sighed, folding her hands together.

Valerie gave her a poke, frowning. "Shouldn't you be upstairs, folding some sheets right now?"

Paulina gave Valerie a pout and stuck her tongue out at her. Valerie stuck her index finger upward, shooing Paulina away. She glanced back at the front doors and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny could swear his ears were burning red. He shouldn't feel so nervous about this small date. It was just coffee. They were just getting coffee. Good coffee, hopefully. The coffee the hotel lobby would serve wasn't exactly the best.

To Danny's surprise, they stopped at one of Amity Park's quite pricey cafes. One of those cafes Danny could only dream of ever entering inside. He glanced up at Vlad.

"W-We're having coffee here?" He asked.

Vlad looked down at him, confused. "You don't want?" He asked.

"No, no! It's okay! We can have coffee here! It's just, wow, their stuff is kind of expensive, you know..." Danny nervously mumbled.

Vlad shook his head and patted his pocket. "I have money, no worry."

Danny awkwardly chuckled and followed Vlad inside. They were seated by a window as a waitress gave them menus. Danny gawked at the prices for a mere slice of cake, let alone coffee.

The waitress came back and Danny just ordered the cup of coffee he promised. Vlad ordered coffee and a slice of cake. The waitress took their menus and walked away. Vlad cleared his throat, folding his hands on the table.

"Nice weather tonight, yes?"

Danny smiled and he nodded. "Yeah, the weather is pretty nice tonight." Danny leaned back on his chair, grinning at Vlad. "You know, your English is getting a little better."

"Ah, thank you. Still learning. English is...tricky." Vlad said, chuckling.

"I bet. Russian sounds hard to learn." Danny said. "I mean, for me. I barely passed Spanish class so there's no way I can learn Russian."

Vlad shook his head. "No, I teach you."

"Now?" Danny asked, chuckling.

"Yes, now." Vlad said, smiling.

Danny chuckled, leaning forward as he pulled in his chair closer. "Okay. How do you say..moon, in Russian?" Danny asked.

"Луны. " Vlad said.

"Lu...Lu...eh?" Danny tried to say, furrowing his brows. Vlad smiled and said the word slower this time. Danny copied Vlad again, saying the word slowly. Vlad clapped his hands, smiling.

"Yes, correct!" He said.

Danny laughed. "Okay, how about solar system, in Russian?" He asked.

"Солнечной системы. " Vlad said, smirking at Danny.

Danny blinked. "Oh, there's no way I can say that." He said, laughing.

"Try, try!" Vlad urged, chuckling.

"No, I'll sound silly!" Danny whined, covering his mouth to maintain his laughter.

Vlad sighed, smiling. "You like stars?" He asked, pointing upward to the ceiling.

Danny sighed contently. "Yeah, I do. I really, really like anything that has to do with stars, or space or planets. I actually have this dream of becoming an astronaut someday. Or something close to that, like working in an planetarium. But I really rather maybe work for NASA someday. Just to spend the whole day, looking and discovering new planets and galaxies...That'll be so cool."

Danny blinked, realizing he's been talking too much and he blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that. You get me talking about stars and I'll never shut up. Plus, you have no idea what I'm saying anyway so I'll just...stop."

"No, please." Vlad said quietly. "Please, continue."

Danny felt his blush growing to his ears again. "You wanna keep listening to me talk about space?" He asked meekly.

["I enjoy the passionate you had in your voice when you talked about it. You clearly love talking about it so I want to hear more of it."] Vlad said lowly, smiling genuinely at Danny.

Danny had no idea what Vlad said but he couldn't help but feel those butterflies in his stomach flutter loudly. They were interrupted by the waitress as their order finally came. The waitress poured coffee into a fancy cup for both as she placed the slice of chocolate cake, the cake looking like it just popped out from a picture in a cookbook.

"We share?" Vlad offered, handing Danny a fork.

Danny smiled, taking the fork. The rest of the evening went well. Danny actually enjoyed himself and wasn't too hesitate about talking more about astronomy. Vlad enjoyed the night as well, loving to hear Danny talk.

They walked out of the cafe, walking along side by side. Danny checked his watch and he slightly frowned. They stopped at a corner and Danny looked up at Vlad.

"It's getting late, so I have to head home now." He said.

Vlad nodded, frowning himself. He didn't want Danny to leave now but he understands. Danny chewed the bottom of his lip, looking up at Vlad.

"Um, I had a nice time. Thank you for taking me out for coffee." Danny said.

"You are welcome." Vlad said, smiling.

"So, um...are we gonna do this again? Go out again?" Danny asked.

Vlad nodded, still smiling. "If okay with you, yes."

Danny grinned. "Okay, cool." He said. "I should go home now. But I work tomorrow, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have safe night, Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny was about to leave when he stopped. He turned back to Vlad, a questioning look on his face.

"You know, you told me, when you go to your meetings, they have translators for you, right? So, why do you bother to learn English when you could of learn the simple English words?"

Vlad blinked, a flush of pink overcoming his face. "I learn English...so I talk to you."

Danny blushed, blinking. "Oh." He whispered.

Vlad took a small bow, turning away. "Goodnight, Daniel."

"G-Goodnight, Vlad. I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said.

Danny closed his eyes, debating over something. He turned back once more and quickly went up to Vlad. He pulled the man down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Vlad was surprised, now his face going red. Danny shyly smiled and went off, going home.

Vlad touched the cheek Danny kissed and he smiled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Since that night, Vlad and Danny have gone out on a few more dates. Several times, it was getting coffee together. Other times, it was having dinner together. They talked more, Vlad listening to Danny, and Danny patiently listening to Vlad. Dinner and coffee dates turned into more outing dates. Danny wanted to show Vlad more of Amity Park, since he thought it wasn't fair the older man couldn't do some sightseeing just because he was here for work.

On one of his days-off, Danny took Vlad to the Amity Park Museum. "It isn't much, but it's actually one of my favorite places to go." He glanced over to see Vlad pull out his wallet and stopped him. "Let me pay this time. Please?" He asked.

Danny always felt a little bad Vlad would pay for everything on their dates. Just a little honestly, because hey, it was still getting free food. At least Danny would get to leave the tip.

Danny paid for their admission, giving Vlad his ticket. He was thankful the museum didn't cost that much to get in. He was used to going by himself so paying for two did cost a little more but it was worth it to spend more time with Vlad.

Danny grabbed Vlad's hand, smiling. "C'mon, I wanna show you one of my favorite exhibits!"

Vlad followed Danny, smiling down at their entwined hands. The museum was rather small, but Vlad himself didn't exactly visit a lot of them to know how big a museum should be. They went by exhibits about animals, and entered a rather dimly lit room.

Vlad squinted his eyes as Danny continued leading him. They stopped and Vlad realized the room was about the stars and planets. He felt Danny squeeze his hand and he looked down at him.

"Every time I come visit this museum, I always go straight to this room. It's so nerdy of me but I can spend hours in this room. I usually come alone because I know none of my friends wants to stay in here as long as I do." Danny said, looking around the room with a smile on his face.

Danny tugged at Vlad's hand. "Look, over here they show the constellations! That's Aquila, the eagle. And that's Leo! And this is..."

Vlad just looked at Daniel, a small smile on his face. He listened Daniel ramble on excitedly. He could listen to him talk about anything, just as long he was hearing his voice. Danny glanced up at Vlad and he blushed.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, chuckling.

"You." Vlad answered.

Danny snorted and gave Vlad a little shove. "You cheesy fruitloop..." He said.

Vlad blinked, not understanding the nickname Daniel has given him. He started calling him that on their third date, when Vlad reached over to gently thumb away crumbs on Daniel's face. The boy blushed red and stammered, calling him that strange nickname.

Well, it was no matter. Vlad has been secretly calling Daniel a nickname as well. He was a little too embarrassed to tell Daniel. He just blurted out on one of their dates and thought Daniel was going to be upset by him, when he remembered Daniel doesn't understand Russian.

"We see more?" Vlad asked.

"Sure. I want us to see the planetarium show, but we're gonna have to wait for another fifteen minutes." Danny said. "You wanna hear me ramble on like an idiot some more?"

"Daniel, please. Not idiot. You are smart." Vlad said, gently brushing Danny's bangs.

Danny sheepishly smiled, looking away. "Thanks." He said softly.

["You're welcome, little badger."] Vlad answered back.

Danny gave Vlad a look, smirking. "I know you're calling me something, you know. I'll figure it out."

Vlad innocently looked away. ["I have no idea what you're talking about, little badger."]

Danny poked Vlad's side, chuckling. Vlad smirked at him and allowed Daniel to drag him around the museum some more.

When the date was over, Daniel thanked Vlad for a good time, pull the man down to kiss his cheek and wave goodbye. Vlad would wave back and walk back to the hotel. He loved the little kiss on the cheek, but Vlad wished he had the courage to maybe, take a step further into the relationship.

But, would he be moving too fast? He didn't want to scare Daniel or anything. Vlad sighed, brushing back his hair. He should just appreciate what he has now and not try to ruin it.

The next morning, Danny was working behind the front desk, answering calls and typing into the computer. Vlad walked by, dressed in a suit. He placed something on the desk for Danny though, hiding his smile as he walked out of the front doors.

Danny hung up the phone and noticed what was on the desk. A single flower. He blushed and picked it up, seeing a note it was resting on. He picked up the note as well, reading it.

"_Another date? -Vlad M."_

Danny smiled, staring at the flower. "What a cornball." Danny said with an affectionate sigh.

He placed the flower by the keyboard, going back to work. He would glance at the flower every once in a while during the day. He was really liking this guy. Danny was sure he never really felt like this about anyone before.

They haven't really kissed though. Danny kept chickening out every time their dates end. He would try to go for the lips, but he would internally freak out and just place a kiss on Vlad's cheek instead. The older man didn't seem to mind, but Danny would always walk away, hitting himself on the inside.

So, maybe tonight...Maybe tonight, Danny will try for a real kiss. He nodded to himself, determination on his face. He's been saying since the end of their second date however.

Danny spun around in his chair and picked up the flower, sniffing it. He smiled, brushing his fingers over the petals. _'He's such a fruitloop.'_ He thought, blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

A cool breeze was blowing as Vlad and Danny walked together in the park. Danny kept glancing up at the sky, seeing gray clouds. He didn't worry though. He doubted it was going to rain. He liked the park when it was getting dark. Little lights decorated on the trees would light up, along with the lamp posts.

They stopped by the little bridge over the park pond, where the ducks would happily swim in. Danny leaned against the perch of the bridge as Vlad looked out at the pond, watching the ducks. Danny turned around, folding his arms on the perch.

"When I was younger, I used to chase the ducks around this park." Danny said to Vlad.

Vlad hummed, nodding. Danny glanced up at him. "Hey Vlad, can I ask you something?"

Vlad looked down at Danny and nodded.

"Why do you like me?" Danny asked.

Vlad blinked and furrow his brows. He huffed, bringing his hand up to rub his chin as he was thinking how to say it in English. Danny waited nervously, drumming his fingers on the stone perch.

"Daniel," Vlad began, "You are...smart and handsome. I like how you talk, about things you like, it is nice."

Vlad flushed a little, sighing. ["I'm sorry, Daniel. I really have no idea how to say it properly in English. But you have an aura around you I just caught on the moment I laid my eyes on you. I desperately wanted to get to know you and to be with you. And now I'm enjoying every minute of it, and I'm just so glad I met you."]

Even though Danny had no idea what Vlad was saying, he could _feel _the emotions behind the words, and he blushed. He chuckled and gave Vlad a small shove. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"Why you like me?" Vlad asked, honestly curious.

Danny bit his lower lip, brushing back his bangs. "Um...okay, don't laugh but you remember when you tried to say good morning to me the first time? The way you were being so nervous and then you started talking in Russian, I thought you were...cute."

Vlad blinked. "Cute?" He asked.

"Yeah, fruitloop. You're pretty cute." Danny said, smiling.

_'And sexy.'_ Danny thought but there was no way he was going to say that to Vlad.

Danny covered his mouth, chuckling at Vlad's confused expression. Deciding to change the subject, Danny leaned a little more closer to Vlad. "So, what's Russia like?"

Vlad thought for a moment and looked over at Danny. "Cold." He answered.

"Do you have any family back home?" Danny asked. He's been wanting to know Vlad a little more since usually on their dates, Vlad was the one asking him questions. Vlad shook his head.

"No?" Danny asked. "What about your parents? Any brothers or sisters?"

Vlad crossed his arms, sighing. "No siblings, only child." He said.

"Your parents?" Danny asked again.

Vlad looked up at the sky. "Pass away long ago." He said.

"Oh." Danny said, also looking up at the sky. "Sorry." Danny said quietly.

Vlad shook his head, smiling. "Is okay. Happened long time ago."

Danny awkwardly smiled. He cleared his throat, wanting to ask Vlad more questions. "So, you don't have anyone back home waiting for you?" He asked.

Danny noticed how quickly Vlad looked nervous as the older man looked away. That caused some suspicions and Danny frowned. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back home?" He asked again.

Vlad gave a half shrug and Danny glared. "Tell me!" He demanded.

Vlad winced, closing his eyes. "Cat." He said.

Danny lift a brow, baffled. "What?" He asked.

"I have cat back home." Vlad answered, looking away to hide his embarrassed blush.

"You...have a pet cat back home? That's it?" Danny asked.

Vlad nodded, looking very embarrassed. Danny snorted and punched Vlad's arm. "Jeez, you scared me. I don't care if you have a cat!"

Vlad rubbed his arm, confused again by Danny. Danny crossed his arms, smirking. "You look like to be a cat person anyway." He complimented.

"What's your cat's name?" Danny asked.

"Manya." Vlad answered.

"Nice name."

"Thank you."

Vlad coughed and looked over at Danny. "You? Siblings?" He asked.

Danny frowned a little, looking annoyed. "I only have a seriously nosy older sister." He said. "She doesn't even act like a sister, more like a nagging mother."

Danny sighed though, looking at the passing ducks. "But I guess it's because our own mom is just so busy sometimes." He looked over at Vlad. "Don't get me wrong, I love my mom. But she forgets to get out of "scientist" mode around us so it just gets frustrating. Dad can be the same sometimes too."

Vlad frowned at seeing Danny looking so upset. "At least, not lonely. Correct?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess. But still..." He shook his head, forcing a smile. "Sorry, I got all weird on you, Vlad."

["It's alright, little badger."] Vlad said softly.

Danny smiled up at him, hearing that nickname Vlad refuses to tell him what it means. Danny grabbed Vlad's hand, tugging it. "It's getting late so let's get out of here."

* * *

As they were walking back, a rumbling noise came from the sky. Danny looked up, a worried frown on his face. Vlad looked up as well.

"Ah, I'm sure we'll be okay. I mean, the forecast said it'll probably rain tomorrow morning." Danny said, grinning at Vlad.

Another rumble was heard and the clouds burst with sudden rain. They both got drenched fast, lifting their arms up to try to cover themselves. "Stupid weatherman!" Danny cursed.

Danny didn't notice Vlad removing his jacket and he placed it over Danny. Danny blushed and looked at Vlad, who was getting more wet. Vlad placed his arms around Danny, making sure he wasn't getting more wet.

["Daniel, you should follow me! You'll get sick trying to walk home in this rain!"] Vlad said.

"What?" Danny asked.

Vlad sighed and decided action spoke louder than words. He grabbed Danny's hand and walked back to the direction of the hotel. It was more closer anyway.

When Danny realized where they were going, his face went red. Oh, he prayed no one would see him in the hotel with Vlad because if there's one thing hotel employees love, it's gossip about hotel employees. The rain was coming down harder and Vlad's jacket wasn't really helping but Danny held on to it anyway.

They walked in the front doors of the hotel, both soaking wet. Vlad continued to hold Danny's hand as they walked past the front desk. Danny made sure to hide himself under Vlad's jacket, even though there was no one behind the desk at the moment.

_'Knowing Valerie, she probably went to get a candy bar in one of the vending machines.'_ Danny thought.

They entered the elevator, going up to the floor where Vlad's hotel room was. They walked down the hallway and Vlad pulled out his room cardkey from his wallet, unlocking his door and opening it.

They walked inside, Vlad closing the door behind them. Vlad went to turn on the lamp. Danny looked around the room, seeing all of Vlad's belongings just scattered around. He removed the jacket from his head, holding it up for Vlad.

"Sorry about your jacket." He said quietly.

"Is no problem." Vlad said, taking it. "Remove clothing, Daniel. Will catch cold if you leave it on."

Danny blushed as Vlad went into the bathroom, slightly closing the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, removing his drenched sneakers and socks. He hesitatingly remove his shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

He felt something soft and fluffy land on his head, and he realized it was a towel. He chuckled, pulling it off of him. "Thanks, Vlad." He said, looking up.

Danny's eyes widen. Vlad was stripped down to his boxers and his hair was loose. The man was drying himself with his own towel, currently drying his hair. Danny nervously bit his lower lip, looking away. Vlad threw his towel on a chair and went up to Danny. He took the towel from Danny's hands and dried Danny's hair. Danny laughed, swatting Vlad's hands away.

"Hey!" He chuckled and he heard Vlad chuckle too. He smiled up at Vlad as the man stopped drying his hair. They stared at each other, the silence in the room surrounding them as the ticking of the clock and their breathing can be only heard.

Danny was breathing slowly, as Vlad was venturing closer to him. Their foreheads touching as they stared in each others' eyes. Their eyes slowly closed as their lips softly touched. They kissed, Vlad pulling the towel off Danny's head as he pushed the boy on the bed more.

Danny laid on the bed, his hands cupping Vlad's face as they continued kissing. His damp hair wet the soft hotel pillows but he didn't care. They broke apart from each other, lightly panting.

Vlad looked down at Danny, his face flushed as well was Danny's. Danny gently tucked some of Vlad's hair behind his ear as Vlad smoothly pushed back Danny's bangs. He bent down and kissed Danny again, deepening it.

Danny moaned a little, wrapping his arms around Vlad. He felt Vlad's hands holding by his waist. He froze when he felt Vlad pull off his wet jeans, pushing them off the bed. He shivered when he felt the hands delicately rub his legs. When Danny felt Vlad trying to pry his legs opened, he stopped. He broke the kiss.

He panted, looking up at Vlad nervously. Vlad stared down, pausing his actions. Danny anxiously licked his lips.

"I-I'm not ready." He whispered. "Do you u-understand?"

Vlad looked down at Danny and he nodded. He moved his hands away from Danny's legs. Danny looked away, breathing shakily. He felt Vlad kiss his neck tenderly.

["It's alright. I rather just hold you anyway."]

Danny shivered at how Vlad sounded now, the man's voice low and husky. He gasped, holding on to Vlad when he felt the man pick him up slightly to pull the bed covers over them. The covers went over their heads and Vlad smiled down at Danny.

Danny smiled back at him and closed his eyes when Vlad kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around the man again, running his hands in the older man's long hair. Vlad wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as possible.

The kisses were sincere and heavy, the sounds of them shuffling under the covers followed by their soft moans and light panting. Danny thinks he'll get drunk just off Vlad's kisses. He panted when he felt Vlad pull away, a little bit of saliva lingering on his lips.

Vlad kissed his forehead, kissed his nose, his cheeks and his neck. He was whispering something to him. Danny couldn't understand it and now deeply wished, just for a second, he could understand Russian. But the way his voice was sounding and raw emotion of how Vlad was saying it, Danny thought maybe he didn't need to understand Russian to know what Vlad was saying to him.

" Я люблю тебя. " Vlad whispered.

Danny felt his heart beating so fast. They kissed once more and Danny felt Vlad pull him close, their cool skins touching each other. Vlad pulled the covers off their heads so they can properly breathed and reached over to turn off the lamp.

In the stillness of the dark, Danny listened to Vlad's breathing and felt Vlad's heartbeat. The calm and the body warmth slowly lulled Danny to sleep. Vlad followed after.


	8. Chapter 8

It was very still and quiet in the hotel room, saved for the slow breathing of the two underneath the covers on the bed. A buzzing noise was heard and the two stirred in their sleep. The first to wake was Danny, groggily blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. He felt arms around him and glanced up to see Vlad still asleep. He smiled, gently brushing away the loose strands of hair from Vlad's face.

The buzzing noise was heard again and Danny perched himself up, looking around for where it was coming from. He glanced down to the floor and saw the noise was coming from his jeans. Danny quietly gasped, now remembering. His cellphone!

Very carefully, Danny slowly removed Vlad's arms that were around his waist and leaned over the bed to pull out his cellphone from his jean pockets. He unlocked the screen and saw that he had two voicemails and a ton of text messages.

"Shit." He whispered.

He forgot to call home and come up with some lie. Now he was going to be in big trouble. Danny glanced at the time on his phone and whispered another curse word. It was six in the morning.

"I gotta go home." He muttered as he leaned back on the bed.

He tried to climb out of bed but he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him back. He turned around to see Vlad has woken up, but just slightly. "Vlad, let go. I gotta go home." He whispered, blushing.

["But the bed is so warm with you here. Please stay."] Vlad whispered, his voice low and husky as he spoke in Russian.

"N-No, Vlad. I gotta go home, my parents are probably wondering where the hell am I. Please, Vlad." Danny whispered.

Vlad lowly hummed and pulled Danny down, giving him a kiss. Danny shivered, kissing back. Danny turned himself around, going almost on top of Vlad as they continued kissing. He felt Vlad's hands slowly rub his back, making him shiver.

The soft, morning kisses were so nice and so perfect, Danny almost forgot about going home. Almost because his cellphone started buzzing again, snapping him back to reality. He pulled away from Vlad, panting and face flushed.

"I-I...I gotta go home." He said, mostly to remind himself.

He looked down at Vlad, licking his lips. "I'll see you later."

Vlad sighed, brushing back Danny's hair. "Okay." He whispered.

Danny gave Vlad a small smile and climbed out of bed. He quickly gathered his clothes, putting them back on. They were still a little wet but it was better than nothing. He looked back at Vlad, who was watching him stumble and fumble to rush out.

He bit his lower lip and quickly climbed back on the bed to give Vlad one more kiss. Or two, or three. He breathlessly giggled and slid off the bed, going for the door. Vlad smiled at him, giving him a wave. Danny waved back.

He slowly opened the door, trying to be as quiet as he can be. He went out, looking at Vlad one last time. Vlad was still smiling at him. Danny slowly closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

Once the door clicked, Danny gave out a sigh of relief. It was still early so no one should be up and about right now. He turned around and nearly jump from shock to see Paulina staring at him, her eyes widen.

She glanced at him, then the door and noticed how wrinkled Danny's clothes look. She smirked at Danny, who looked a deer caught in the headlights. "Ooooooooooh, Daaaaaanny!" She squealed, giggling.

Danny quickly frowned and shushed Paulina. "You're gonna wake some people up here!" He whispered.

"Is that _his_ room?" She whispered, pointing to the door behind Danny.

Danny cringed and slowly nodded. Paulina covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. "Ooooooh!" She playfully scolded.

Danny shushed her again, glaring. "Look, I was never here, okay?" He whispered.

"Mmhmm." Paulina said, her hand on her hip.

He walked past her, going for the elevator. He stopped and turned around, a pleading look on his face. "Hey, if I need to, can I use you as an excuse to why I didn't come home last night to my parents?"

"If you promise me to give me full details about what happened last night." Paulina said, smirking.

Danny frowned, blushing as Paulina just gave him a sassy smile. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay, I promise!"

Paulina clapped her hands together, giggling. "Remember! I was never here!" He whispered to her. Paulina nodded and covered her eyes. "I never saw you." She said.

Danny smiled and went for the elevator. He went down to the main lobby and stealthy sneaked to the front doors without any other hotel employees seeing him. He went back home as fast as he could.

Once he reached home, he fished around in his pockets for the house key. He slowly opened the door, going inside as quietly as he could. He closed the door behind him. Okay, he was almost in the clear. He was about to go up the stairs when his mother came from the kitchen, her arms crossed as she frowned.

"Danny, where were you last night? I tried calling you but you never picked up."

Danny winced and looked over at his mother, awkwardly smiling. "Hey, Mom. Sorry about that. I was...at a friend's house. I forgot to call you to say I was staying over for the night."

His mother raised a brow. "A friend's? Which one, Sam or Tucker?" She asked.

Danny nervously bit his lower lip. "Um...Tucker's?"

His mother stared at him and then shrugged. "Alright. Next time, please call if you're staying over someone's house."

Danny nodded. "Sure thing, Mom."

His mom went back to the kitchen and Danny sighed again, blowing his bangs. He smirked and went up the stairs, only to collide with his older sister, Jazz. She glared at him, her arms crossed.

"I know you didn't stay over at Tucker's. I called him and Sam last night." She said.

Danny glared at her. "Yeah, so?" He grumbled.

"So? Where were you, Danny? You had me, Mom and Dad worried sick." Jazz scolded.

"Mom didn't seem _that_ worried." Danny mumbled.

"Danny!" Jazz screeched, glaring.

Danny glared back. "It's none of your business, okay? I wasn't lying about staying over a friend's house anyway."

"Quit lying, Danny. I already said I called Sam and Tucker." Jazz said, rolling her eyes.

Danny frowned, going to his room. He turned back at Jazz, icily staring at her. "I have more than _two_ friends, Jazz." He said and slammed the door.

Jazz scoffed, frowning. She groaned, going back to her own room. She swore, she'll never be able to understand her brother sometimes.

Danny sighed, now alone in his own bedroom. He threw his house key on the night table as he tossed his cellphone on the bed. He peeled off his clothes, throwing them into the hamper as he put on fresh, clean and dry clothes. His phone buzzed again and Danny grabbed it.

He was getting more text messages from Sam and Tucker. With a huff, he unlocked his screen and began to message his friends back, telling them he was safe and he was home.

"_Dude, where were you?" _- Tucker

"_Are you sure you're okay?"_ - Sam

Danny stared down at the messages, blinking. He closed his eyes and he can picture being in Vlad's big and warm arms again. Feeling him cover his face with kisses and hearing him whisper in that low, husky voice as he spoke in Russian to him. Danny opened his eyes, a smile on his face.

"_Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."_ He messaged them. He placed his phone on the night table and climbed on his bed. He stared up at his ceiling, where from back from his childhood days, the glow-in-the-dark stickers were still there. They don't work anymore but Danny didn't care.

He sighed and closed his eyes, smiling.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny had to ignore Paulina's pleads of wanting juicy details about what happened between him and Vlad that night in Vlad's hotel room. He know he promised but couldn't the girl wait until he was on break? He broke into a smile when he saw Vlad come into the lobby, dressed in one of his business suits. Vlad smiled back, going up to the front desk.

"You have a meeting today?" Danny asked, twirling a pen in his hand.

"Ah, yes. Not fun but is work." Vlad answered, smiling.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day, Vlad." Danny said.

"Thank you, Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny took a quick look around and propped himself up to kiss Vlad's cheek. Vlad smiled and turned to properly kiss Danny. Danny blushed but kissed back. Vlad smirked at him and waved goodbye at him as he walked out of the front doors. Danny waved back, his face flushed and smiling.

He sighed blissfully. Now he felt like he could go through his own work day. Later on in the day, he was on break and Paulina was sitting across from him, her face serious and annoyed. "Tell me!" She whined, shaking Danny's arms.

"God, Paulina. Nothing happened between us. It was raining last night and we just got caught in it. We pretty much...cuddled and kissed, whatever, you know?" Danny mumbled as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Ohmygod, cuddling and kissing? Were you guys naked? Don't lie to me, Danny." Paulina said, clutching to her cup of iced coffee.

"No, we weren't...fully naked..." Danny embarrassingly mumbled.

Paulina let out a fit of giggles, nearly breaking her cup in her hands. "So, he's, like, your boyfriend now, right? You two have been going out for a while now."

Danny shrugged, staring down at his sandwich. "I don't know. I guess so."

"Have you told anyone else about him?" Paulina asked, sipping her iced coffee.

Danny groaned, rolling his head as he stared up at the ceiling. "Not really. My parents are too caught up with their own stuff to even notice I've been going out on dates. There's no way I'm telling my sister. She's always trying to get into my personal life, it's so annoying."

"How about your incredibly nosy friends?"

Both Paulina and Danny jumped and realized Valerie was there behind them. Danny grinned at her and Valerie just pinched Danny's nose, sitting down with them. "What are you doing here?" Paulina asked.

"Duh, getting coffee. It is a coffee shop, you know." Valerie answered, showing her cup of coffee along with a cookie.

"You don't work until later though." Paulina said.

"I know, I was just around and decided to grab something to drink and eat, and I saw you guys so I thought I joined." Valerie said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Aw, how kind of you." Danny said and Valerie raised a brow at her, smiling. "You didn't answer my question, you know." She pointed out.

Danny awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Ah, I haven't really told Sam and Tucker yet...You know how they get when I'm dating someone."

"Yeah, I _know._" Valerie said, frowning. Danny just shrugged at her, nervously chuckling.

"Ooh, so Mr. Vlad Master, Russian foreigner, is Danny's secret hotel boyfriend." Paulina teased, giggling.

Danny scoffed, taking another bite of his sandwich. Valerie took another sip of her coffee, looking over at Danny. "I wouldn't get too close to him though, Danny." She warned.

Danny looked over at Valerie suspiciously. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, he's not staying here for long, you know. You do realize he has two more weeks until he checks out?" Valerie mentioned, breaking a piece of her cookie to munch on.

Danny frowned. "Oh...Oh yeah, he's here on business..." He softly said.

Paulina frowned and cast a quick glare at Valerie. She smiled back at Danny, patting his hand. "Well, make the best of it then! Take him out more! Make out more!"

Danny smiled softly at Paulina. "Thanks. It's just, I don't know. I've been feeling actually happy for the first time since, well, a while and I guess I just forgot that he won't even be around for so long. Just like me to be forgetful, huh?"

He sighed, getting up as he gathered up his garbage. Paulina frowned as Danny went to throw away his trash. She glared at Valerie and smacked her arm. Valerie winced and glared back at Paulina. Danny walked back with a forlorn look. Valerie sighed, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Sorry, Danny. I care about you, so I just didn't want you to get hurt, you know?" She said.

"No, it's fine. Um, I should head back now. My break ends pretty soon. I'll see you both later." Danny said quietly as he gathered his things and headed out of the shop.

"Now he's gonna be so sad for the rest of day. Way to go, Valerie." Paulina said, frowning at the other girl.

"I didn't mean to. I just thought he knew. He works in front of that stupid computer too." Valerie said as she broke off another piece of her cookie.

* * *

Danny lazily typed away on the computer, as his shift was slowly coming to an end. He sighed, brushing back his bangs as he leaned back on the chair. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Vlad smiled at him, holding a flower up.

"For you." He said, giving it to Danny.

Danny smiled a little, taking the flower. "Thanks..." He said.

Vlad frowned. "You no like?" He asked.

"No, no. I like your flowers, Vlad. It's cheesy but it's cute." Danny said, twirling the flower in his hands.

Vlad lifted Danny's chin up, looking into his eyes. He frowned and asked softly, ["Why do you look so sad?"]

Danny moved away, looking away. He cleared his throat, still holding the flower in his hands. "Are you free tomorrow?" He asked.

Vlad blinked and he frowned, lifting up his briefcase. "Meeting." He said.

Danny cast his eyes down, staring at the flower. "Oh, okay." He mumbled.

"But," Vlad said, "Tomorrow night, I am willing to be free."

Danny smiled, chuckling at Vlad's broken English. He looked up at him, still smiling softly. "Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Vlad said, smiling back.

"Okay, tomorrow night." Danny said, agreeing.

Vlad nodded and leaned over, softly kissing Danny's cheek. ["Please don't look so sad, little badger. It nearly breaks my heart."] He whispered in Danny's ear.

Danny blushed and just nodded, although he didn't understand what Vlad said. Vlad smiled at him and left the lobby. Danny stared down at the flower in his hands and clutch to it, almost damaging the petals.

"Fruitloop." He whispered, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny couldn't stop thinking about it. He wish Valerie didn't bring up that little fact to him. He was in a bliss ignorance with this guy, and now that knowing he was going to leave soon made it seem worthless. He glanced down at their hands, holding each other. Vlad wanted to go for a walk, and it was a perfect night to do so.

Vlad looked over at Danny, frowning. Normally, Danny would be talking about his day at work, or something. But he was so quiet tonight. Vlad couldn't figure out why. Maybe something at work upset him?

"Daniel," Vlad said, "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Danny mumbled, looking up at Vlad. He saw the worried frown and he forced a smile. "Everything's fine." He said.

Vlad frowned still, giving Danny's hand a squeeze. They walk past the park, and an idea came to Vlad. He gave Danny's hand a tug, motioning him to follow him. Danny blinked, confused but followed Vlad.

They walked through the park, going past a few people, and went over the bridge where the duck pond was below. Danny was wondering where Vlad was taking him and he stopped them both. Vlad turned around, a questioning look on his face.

"You wanna go in the woods?" Danny asked, pointing straight ahead of them.

Vlad looked at the woods and turned back to Danny with a nod. He noticed the woods before when they were in their last date. Danny frowned, worriedly biting his lower lip. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why? Scare?" Vlad asked, lifting up a brow as he smirked.

"_Scared?_ Me? Pssh, no. Okay fine, let's take a walk in the woods, in the dark. If we get murdered, it's on your head." Danny said as he walked past Vlad.

Vlad chuckled, following Danny. Thankfully, it wasn't that dark of a night. The moon was beautifully full tonight, but it still made Danny a little nervous. He felt Vlad grab his hand again and he smiled.

Is walking in the woods in the dark with a smile on your face a Russian thing? Danny stared at Vlad, curious about what he wants to do in the woods. It felt like they've been walking for a long time now. Vlad saw a clearing and he grinned excitedly.

He turned to Danny. "Cover eyes." He asked.

"What?" Danny asked back suspiciously.

"Please Daniel, cover eyes. I have...surprise." Vlad said, smiling.

Danny gave Vlad a look but he shrugged and closed his eyes. He chuckled when he felt Vlad's hand over his eyes and Vlad leading him. _'What is this dork doing?'_ Danny thought, carefully being led by Vlad.

He heard Vlad quietly whispering to him, his broken English going back to Russian. He sounded very excited. They came to a stop, and there was silence all around.

"Okay," Vlad whispered, "Ready?"

"I guess." Danny answered, chuckling.

He felt Vlad slowly remove his hand from his eyes. "Open." Vlad said. Danny fluttered his eyes open slowly and he lightly gasped.

They were far deep in the woods, so the night sky looked spectacular. The stars were glimmering along with the moon. He stared up at the sky, walking slowly as he took it all in. He never ever had the time to do something like this, so it was just breathtaking.

"You like?" Vlad asked, smiling.

Danny blinked and looked over at Vlad. He smiled, chuckling softly. "Yeah. It's...It's so beautiful." Danny answered quietly.

Vlad removed his coat and placed it on the ground. He took Danny's hand and they both sat on the coat, staring up at the night sky. Danny started talking about how nights like this are perfect for stargazing, going into full details about the different kind of stars and constellations.

Danny sighed, sitting with his knees against his chest as he rested his arms on them. He looked over at Vlad. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

Vlad leaned back with a sigh himself. "You look sad. So, I take you to see stars so you be happy again." He answered.

A blush came over Danny's face. Vlad smiled at him, gently brushing Danny's bangs. Danny shyly smiled back at him. He frowned though, a bothered look on his face now.

"Vlad, I need to ask you something. Something serious. Okay?" He said.

"Okay." Vlad said.

Danny took a deep breath, bringing his knees more closer. He looked over at Vlad, his bangs slightly covering his eyes. Vlad waited for the question, curiously watching Danny.

"This relationship we have...it isn't a fling, is it?" Danny asked nervously.

Vlad furrow his brows. "What mean fling?" He asked, not understanding.

Danny sighed, pushing back his hair. "Like...when you leave and go back home, you're not...you're not gonna forget about me, are you?"

"Forget?" Vlad asked, shocked by the question. ["Daniel, how could I forget about you? You're amazing and, I never felt like this about anyone before."]

Danny looked over at Vlad, his eyes watering up a bit. The sincerity of how Vlad was talking made him feel a little more at ease. Vlad leaned over to gently brush his hand against Danny's cheek.

"If I could...I take you with me." Vlad said softly.

Danny smiled and chuckled. "If I could, I'd totally go with you." He said.

Vlad smiled back and leaned in, kissing Danny. Danny kissed back, wrapping his arms around Vlad. Vlad softly whispered something against Danny's lips, the same words he whispered the night before when they were in the hotel bedroom. Danny smiled.

"I don't know what you're saying, but I think I know what that means." He whispered.

Vlad bashfully smiled and Danny laughed. They gazed up at the night sky again, Vlad holding on to Danny as Danny leaned against Vlad's chest. He held on to Vlad's arms, loving how warm Vlad feels and the scent of him too.

"Vlad, how do you say stars in Russian?" Danny asked.

"звёзды. " Vlad answered.

Danny slowly repeated the word. "Did I get that right?" He asked, looking up at Vlad. Vlad smiled and nodded. "Correct! One hundred points for you!" Danny laughed.

"You're so cheesy." Danny teased.

"Cheesy good, yes? You smile when you say I am cheesy." Vlad said.

Danny humbly smiled. He looked up at the stars again and he nodded. "Yeah, cheesy's good, fruitloop." He whispered.

He chuckled when Vlad kissed his cheek.


End file.
